To Many Answers
by Parislovesfrance123
Summary: Kitty has an amazing crush on Lizzie,Does Lizzie feel the same way?Will kitty be rejected?Find out in this amazing tale
1. A new beggining

**To Many Answers**

_Prologue_

The winds were strong ,The ocean was rolling , A storm was coming. The Queen of Hearts stared out the window with an evil grin on her face. " I hate storms" she said " They ruin my roses and my croquet , OFF WITH IT'S HEAD"! she shouted to the top her lungs.

Just then her little girl Elizebeth Hearts walked in a big smile on her face.

The Queen quickly put a smile on her face. "Mother can I go and play with the children outside "? Said Elizebeth, The smile from the Queen's face now a frown

"Lizzie my little rose you know the rules". Said the Queen

"No fun until the work gets done , I know " . Said Lizzie

" I finished all my work and chores " she said her smile big and bright

The Queen stared at her daughter right before putting her on her lap "Lizzie you have to –understand you have royal duties as a princess , there is no time for fun or play" looking into her pretty emerald eyes " But since you finished your work you can go" she said smiling " YAY!" said Lizzie jumping off her mother's lap and running out the door.

**Chapter 1 A New Beginning**

Kitten Clemontine Cheshire sat at a lunch table staring at her plate saying two words "I love….I love…." As if she didn't know what came next . Suddenly her friend Cedar sat down along with Raven , Maddie and …. Lizzie. Kitty had never spoken to this girl before so she couldn't help but stare at her hair ,her clothes and her face. "Something wrong darling" said Lizzie with a nice smile. Kitty snapped back to reality."Um…." She didn't know what to say. "Hi." she finally gained the courage to say.

"Hello" said Lizzie her smile big and bright. How could she be so happy, this boarding was the worst ever after. Ever After High was a school for the next generations of fairytale, run by the generations of Grimms , The family that found this town and help others come to this newly found town Ever After.

Kitty personally didn't care history of Ever After, She came to get away from her peepping dad who always read her diary and told her stay away from boys . Suddenly the bell rang , people started to leave and go to their new dorms.

_I love…. I love_

_Lizzie couldn't find the last word to her sentence . Lizzie went to the dorm that said "Lizzie Hearts & Kitty Cheshire" . She assumed that was the girl who was staring at her in the lunch room. "Why was she staring? Did she hate me?" Lizzie whispered . Then she stopped in her tracks when she a purple painted wall on the left side with picture of The Cheshire Cat and The Mad Hatter with two little girls by their sides who both looked awfully familiar_

_"hello." Lizzie jump to see Kitty lying on her bed. " oh , hi I didn't see you there." Said Lizzie faint grin on her face . " Of course you didn't" . Said Kitty disappearing and reappearing next Lizzie. Lizzie jump again , "So… " said Lizzie . " I am Elizebeth Veronica Heart 111" she did a light curtsy . " Kitten Clemontine Cheshire 11" Said Kitty doing a curtsy but wobbling a bit. " Welcome to your new home, I took the from heart and decorated your side of the room" She said with her giant smile. Lizzie looked at her part of the to a red heart shaped bed , a red gold and black checkerboard vanity with black , white and red roses in vases around the room on marble tables . The wall was painted gold with red roses in the corner. "Amazing , ABSOULUTELEY AMAZING" She shouted with glee. "Thank you thank you thank you " She said running to Kitty for a hug, But Kitty stepped out of the making the way making Lizzie fall onto the bed face first__ . Kitty snickered and then helped Lizzie up. " Sorry I thought you were trying to attack me" . Lizzie dusted of her dress and fixed her crown._


	2. I kissed a girl

**Chapter 2 I kissed a girl**

The day was finally coming to an end . Lizzie got ready for bed and so did Kitty . Momma Bear walked in , a hair cap over her furry head " Everyone in bed" said Momma Bear scratching her head. " Yes " said Kitty , "No" said Lizzie . She was still washing the heart that she painted on her face every day off . "Get in bed Lizzie" said Momma Bear. "OFF WITH ITS HEAD" shouted Lizzie . " Oops I mean goodnight". Momma Bear shook her head but walked out and closed the door . " So... " Said Lizzie .

" So..." Said Kitty . Lizzie got out of bed and sat at her vanity and turning on the light . " What are you doing , Your going to get in trouble . " Whispered Kitty ,

" Relax " said Lizzie putting on her Heart - shaped earrings , " I'm just going to a party across the Hall . The royals said I could bring one friend ,

Wanna come ? "Said Lizzie turning to look at Kitty . " I don't no , I still have school in the morning . " Whispered Kitty . " Don't we all " Said Lizzie . " Fine " said Kitty , " I'll go , but what am I going to wear" . Lizzie got out of her chair and walked to her closet pulling out a red slim dress with rubies down the sides and a black belt in the middle. " Oh my " Said Kitty . " I love it , it's amazing . " Lizzie handed Kitty the dress and a pair of ruby earrings . " You should let down your hair more often ". Said Lizzie walking behind Kitty and taking the rubberband out of her hair and watched Kitty's hair flow down her back . Kitty turned around at Lizzie while unstrapping her bra . " Whoa , wait turn around , don't look at me with those , your not my sister ." said Lizzie covering her eyes . " Okay I'll pick your outfit " said Kitty running into her closet and coming out with a purple dress with jewels at the hem , a red sparkle sleeve and a The card kingdom sign . " Wow ...I ... amazing " Said Lizzie stuttering . The girls got ready putting on their dresses and doing their makeup . " Ready " Said Lizzie , " Ready as I'll ever be ." said Kitty walking with Lizzie out the door. When they walked in, Kitty saw something she wouldn't expect to see in the royal quarters. There was loud music,beer cups,throw up,streamers,couples sitting and sucking each others faces,and(surprisingly)a drunk Apple White falling of the stage. Kitty's jaw dropped to see things this out of hand while Lizzie, grabbed Kitty and dragged her on the floor." Let's dance" said Lizzie shaking her head and jumping with kitty because of the dub-step being played by Melody Piper. Soon though, they grew tired and sat down on Apple's loft chair."So how did get in the royal quarters?Your the only rebel on this hall I've seen."Said Lizzie looking at Kitty."They ran out of rebels and rooms so they had to put me in the royal quarters"Kitty said trailing of at the end."At first I thought it would be cool but now I going to be tired and not in the mood for class in the morning".Lizzie felt bad but then she had an idea."I'll put in a good word for you,after all of this your a royal now".She said with a Kitty felt super comfortable around Lizzie,this girl she didn't know two days ago."I can't explain it but I feel good around you"Kitty and Lizzie said in looked in to each others eyes and then they what was happening they pulled away from each other but the pull they had on each other was to strong and they did it gain this time they didn't pull away from each other,it wasn't until Sparrow Hood played a loud chord on stage,they stopped."I'm sorry i have to go"Kitty said running out the door.


End file.
